


Morning Voice

by LegaciesFandom



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Photography, morning voice, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesFandom/pseuds/LegaciesFandom
Summary: Of which, Marina moves in, and Carina gets to listen to Maya's morning voice.Inspired by KyHasNoLife
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Morning Voice

Maya didn’t think it would take a pandemic for her to move in with someone she loves, and yet here she was, moving her lovely girlfriend’s boxes into her apartment. Her said lovely girlfriend, left her to go grab more boxes, to Maya’s utmost disagreement, the Italian woman left. Leaving Maya to carry in the boxes by herself. It wasn’t bad. By the next week, the woman had moved in. Carina hadn’t been to work in a day or two, so the women opted to sleep together. This wasn’t the first time Maya had woken up to Carina lying next to her. But, it was the first time they had done it in their apartment. The apartment they now shared.

Needless to say, the comfort and the glee, wasn’t one-sided. Carina felt enthaustic that she was now living with Maya. The girl’s apartment was a bit empty since the fire captain didn’t spend as much time here as she did her work, however, Carina thought it was quite beautiful. During the time of moving in she learned that her girlfriend liked photography, she wanted to pursue photography for quite a while before finding her passion for being a firefighter. 

She saw some of the breathtaking photo’s Maya had taken, and that was just it, they were breathtaking. The capture of the sunsets and of mountains and of people, was so strong, whether it be a jaw-dropping photo of the sun or a photo of her time in London. The first night of Carina officially being moved in, the couple slept in their now shared bedroom. Maya had cleared out a dresser for the doctor to put her things, to which the said doctor took, gratefully. Maya was the last to fall asleep, she listened to Carina’s breathing, to which the doctor would snuggle closer to the fire captain. Maya blushed, she didn’t think this would ever happen.

Carina woke up first, smiling as she now knows that her favorite person is going to be waking up next to her for hopefully the rest of her life. Carina blushed heavily as Maya’s deep morning voice spoke to her.

“Morning”.

Such a simple word, but it made Carina’s day. Carina pecked the girl’s lip. And the two stayed in bed, kissing each other as the sun made it’s ever so breath-taking return.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired so decided to write another one-shot! Hope you like it. I will most likely be posting another one shot, that will contain angst this time.


End file.
